Yamase
Yamase (山背,Yamase) is a shinobi of Sunagakure. Yamase is Zenjou's second eldest and Tengai's oldest child as well as Miyase's younger sibling. Despite her peaceful, shy nature, Yamase is known for her hidden potential which is paralled to Miyase's vibrant display of growth. Yamase aspires to follow her father's path and eventually become the Kazekage. Background Yamase's birth signified an occasion some thought simple wishful thinking. An occurence that father's prayed would involve their daughters. Yamase's birth was the product of a miracle which surely became a tale in Sunagakure's history. The day that the Seventh gained human emotions and decided to settle down. Although many were envious of the women who achieved such a feat, they were nonetheless happy that their leader could experience the same happiness he gave others. After the first proclamation of love, Zenjou and Tengai eventually went on to live together. Soon becoming an infamous couple among the different shinobi nations. The night of their marriage was absolutely magical and resulted in Yamase's conception. Nine months later, the daughter who inherited her father's porcelain hair had been born. Yamase lived a similar life to her sister except she lived with both her parents at once. However, they lived a normal life of happiness despite the obvious maternal difference. Although Miyase and Tengai's relationship started a bit rough, Miyase began to warm up as she saw her father experience genuine happiness. Miyase's goal had always been to make Zenjou happy. To shine a bright light upon the dark path which Zenjou chose to traverse alone so others could live joyously. His selfless sacrifice brought sadness to Miyase. So when she saw that Tengai brought a happiness similar to hers, Miyase started to warm up to the idea of a larger family; Beginning with Yamase. Miyase and Yamase were inseparable. In fact, Yamase's earliest memories involve Miyase teaching her about Sunagakure and explaining the obvious questions that children possessed. Of course Yamase's time in the academy was absolute torture. She barely had any friends and those who attempted to talk to her were kindly brushed away. But to call it brutal would be selfish for she actually enjoyed the isolation. As long as her elder sister picked her up, Yamase called everyday a good one and looked forward to the next. She also enjoyed eating family meals with her parents and sister. And although they were connected by half-blood, Yamase continuously proved to view Miyase as a complete sibling... Personality Yamase is the exact opposite of her sister. Having been born without her father's gift caused some to overlook her potential. Leading to Yamase developing various shy tendacies towards those around her. One of her infamous quirks is covering her mouth the sleeve of her sweater. Sometimes making it hard for teammates to fully understand her. Another trait is her soft spokeness. She rarely screams and often remains quiet until she absolutely has to speak. Zenjou often comments that he has to continuously watch her, after an incident where she was kidnapped and hadn't screamed once. When asked why she remained quiet, Yamase answered that she wished not to bother anyone with her troubles. She is a shy girl who is very good at disappearing. Her father notes that he would forget that she was standing near him if she wasn't his daughter. However, Yamase loves her parents and sister deeply, constantly displaying strength when they are in danger. Hidden within Yamase is a twisted enjoyment of battle, a trait which she shares with her parents and siblings. Although she attempts to hide it, her true colors are often shown whenever she is alone. Appearance YAMASE1.jpg YAMASE 2.jpg YAMASE 3.jpg YAMASE 7.jpg YAMASE 8.jpg YAMASE 9.jpg YAMASE 10.jpg YAMASE_THE_GREAT.jpg Abilities Kenjutsu Arcs Trivia *Yamase's name is a rather unique, translating as a "cold wind descending from the mountains" (山背). Such nomenclature is appropriate given her title as Princess of the Cold Sands (凛州の妃, Rinsu no Hi). Quotes